marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel (Angel) (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Heaven | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Large wings protruding from his shoulder blades; no genitalia | Citizenship = Heaven | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Archangel | Education = | Origin = Angel | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Joe Sinnott | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #1 | Death = | Quotation = In a world with Mephisto, and Son of Satan, does it not make sense that there would be equal forces on the side of justice? | Speaker = Gabriel | QuoteSource = Ben Reilly: Scarlet Spider Vol 1 22 | HistoryText = Origin Gabriel was an Angel from Heaven, and an Archangel. Jesus Gabriel appeared to Mary before she was about to marry Joseph of Nazareth, and told her the Holy Spirit would come upon her, and the holy child shall be called the son of God. Modern Day As the leader of the Religion as Replacement for Thought Coalition, Gabriel undertook Da Bomb experiment to breed an Angel/Demon hybrid, Deuteronomy, with the intention of replacing God; however, Deuteronomy escaped so Gabriel and another Angel named Thrasher set out to destroy it before God found out. Their attempts failed and Deuteronomy landed on Earth where he merged with Iprah, so Gabriel sent Thrasher to awaken the Saint of Therapists, Sigmund Freud. Freud was slain, but Howard the Duck was able to destroy Deuteronomy with the aid of the Saint's Cigar. Gabriel was additionally the leader of a mysterious organization called the Diogenes Initiative. This group was focused on the creation of many different projects with the intention to fight on the side of justice. For instance, they took in as recruits the souls of the recently departed whom they determined had yet to do some good in the world. The Diogenes Initiative was extremely secretive, with one of its test subjects, a man named Slate believing it to have closed down, with everybody associated with it being supposedly dead. While on the search for the cure of a genetic disease afflicting a young girl named Abigail Mercury, Ben Reilly contacted the scientist Dr. Sheldon Sanders, who directed him to the Diogenes Initiative's secret headquarters on his deathbed. When Ben visited the house that served as the facade for the Diogenes Initiative's subterranean facility, Gabriel approached him and revealed his nature as an Angel. He additionally revealed Ben his true form for a brief moment, causing him to break down in tears. After handing over a vial containing his own blood to Ben to cure Abigail, Gabriel teleported him outside the facility, and pondered that they might talk again in the future. | Powers = Omniscience: Gabriel possesses some degree of omniscience, and declared to know "about everyone." Shapeshifting: Gabriel can take a humanoid form so that normal humans can easily comprehend his presence. A glimpse of his true form caused Ben Reilly to break down in tears. Healing: Gabriel's blood has apparent healing powers as he claimed that it could heal Abigail Mercury of her affliction. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Healers